The Fairest Maiden
by Candy Kill
Summary: To save the Kingdom and Princess Lisanna, they had to make an exchange. The enemy demanded for their fairest maiden, Lucy Heartfilia. NaLu v.s StiCy
1. Chapter 1

Summery: To save the Kingdom and Princess Lisanna, they had to bring a sacrifice. The enemy demanded for their fairest maiden, Lucy Heartfilia. NaLu v.s StiCy

* * *

The fairest of them all

All the woman and little girls of the Kingdom of Fairy Tail gathered up. "The enemy is declaring for our finest maiden, in exchange for our princess! Who will take the offer?" A man yelled. No one moved; they just whispered. At the back of this crowd stood a little girl with blue hair, tied up in two ponytails. She held hands with a beautiful blond. The little girl was shaking, but the blond told her it will be fine. "You won't be picked. I promise." The blond whispered to her. "B-But h-how?" The bluenette asked. "You'll see." She smiled.

"All right. Then we shall choose." The man looked around the crowd for a maiden. "You! At the back with blond hair!" The blond let go of the bluenettes hand and made her way to the front. Everyone gasped when they found out who she is. "Lucy Heartfilia." They whispered, "When did she look like that?" "She looks so different." "Are you sure that is her? Her breasts grown that's for sure." "It looks like she has the biggest pair in the whole wide world!" Lucy had her hair down, it was curled and she wore a black headband.

She wore a light blue, white and laced with gold strings dress. Her dress was also pattered with gold designs. The dress hugged her curves, and went down to her feet. (Like those Medieval dresses. Picture it.) "Perfect, you will definitely work. Come, you will need to know the details." The man showed her the way. Lucy followed the man and turned back to her adopted sister Wendy. She spotted Natsu, and mouthed to him to take her home. Natsu nodded and took Wendy.

Hours later Lucy stood at the rose garden. Natsu came out. Lucy could tell Natsu was upset. His hair was messy and he wasn't properly dressed. He approached Lucy lazily and cornered her to the wall. "Lushe…" He whispered in her ear. She shivered in delight, but she created some space between them. She loved it when he said her name like that, but it not at times like this. "Natsu…why did you drink?" Lucy could smell the alcohol on him. "Why did you volunteer?" He asked. "I didn't, I was chosen." Lucy sighed.

"Lushe…you don't need to do this." Natsu took a curl of her hair and played with it between his fingers. "You know I have no choice." Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yea you do. Run away with me." He leaned in closer. Lucy giggled lightly, "Where?" "Any where you want. I'll follow you any where you go." Their foreheads were touching now. "I can't leave. My family, they will be killed." "Then just tell me. Do you want to do this?" "No, I don't." "What if you fall for another man over there?" "I won't, Natsu." "Then tell me you love me." Lucy looked up into her lovers onyx eyes, "I love you, Natsu."

"Thats all I need to hear." Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over and kissed her. She responded by kissing him back. She was blushing and her face was heating up. They pulled away, Natsu loved her face after they kiss. "Lucy!" A female voice called. A older woman with silver hair saw them, and she smiled. "Hey Mirajane." Natsu greeted. Mirajane approached them, "Visiting Lucy one last time?" "Yup, well... I wouldn't call this the _last _time." Natsu turned back to Lucy. "What are you going to do Natsu?" Mira asked.

He shrugged, "We might escape and run away." "Natsu, you know you can't do that. Gray and the others saved your ass for pickpocketing for over…how long? Six…seven years?" "I know, I know. But isn't this different?" "Natsu. Do you want to be away from Lucy for seven years or what?" Mirajane put her hand on her hip. "Well, I would have already escaped on the first day. I can never leave my lady for that long." Natsu took one of Lucy's curls and stared to play with it again.

Lucy blushed, and Mirajane giggled. "Natsu go take Lucy home." Mirajane shooed them. Natsu and Lucy started to walk away, one hand around her waist and the other in his pocket. "Bye Mira." Lucy waved. "Bye Lucy. And Natsu she better still be here in the morning!" Mirajane told him. Natsu shrugged, "If she can _survive _tonight." Mirajane had a shocked expression on her face as she watched the smirking Natsu and the blushing Lucy, as they walked away.

* * *

Next day

Lucy woke up the next morning and took a shower. She got dressed in the clothing Mirajane gave her. She put it on, but took it off. She grabbed the same light blue dress from yesterday. Her mother washed it, Lucy can tell because it smells nice. She was half way there when the door opened. "Good morning beautiful." Natsu walked in on her. She sighed in relief that it only was Natsu. Natsu sat on the bed, and watched her dress. Lucy finished dressing, and turned to Natsu. He just sat there, with bored eyes. Lucy can see a hint of anger and sadness in them.

She sat next to him. "You know I only love you." "I know that…I just…never mind." Natsu turned her way and Lucy took that chance and kissed him. He was shocked, cause he would be the one that usually started the kisses. He kissed back anyway. The kiss started to get wet and hot, but the door opened. Natsu and Lucy pulled away and sat away from each other like nothing happened. Her mother came in followed by some guards and the king. King or Lord Makakrov. The guards pulled Natsu off the bed and held him by the arms. "What the hell?! Let me go!"

"I just want to make sure you don't go thinking of escaping her from this." Lord Makarov told him. "Does it look like we can ever escape?!" Natsu gestured to the many guards blocking all exits. Her mother, Layla, put Lucy's black headband on her. She put on her red coat for her. She put on the hood and ruffled her daughters blond curls. She had a weak smile, and sad eyes. "Okay, lets move." Lord Makarov made way towards the door. "Can you tell them to put me down?!" Natsu shouted at him.

Makarov snapped his fingers and they dropped Natsu. He got up and brushed himself, "Geez." Natsu walked behind the group. Lucy turned to her family and boyfriend one last time. Wendy was crying, her mother was comforting Wendy, Natsu however walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. He smirked and took a step back. The guards pushed Lucy forward. Lucy started to walk forward. No one could see her face; all they could see is blond curls. They stopped at the outskirts of town.

Another group of guards were waiting there. They had Princess Lisanna chained up. "Daughter!" Makarov shouted. "Father!" Lisanna shouted and noticed Lucy. She didn't know though, all she could see is blond curls from the red hood. They released and pushed Lisanna to them. Lisanna ran to her father and hugged him. She had her eyes though on the red hooded figure. Lord Makarov stared at Lucy and she walked up. The guards chined her hands together, and pulled her along. Lucy looked back, the sun was now shined on her glossy pink lips, Lisanna saw her mouth the words, _Goodbye._

Lisanna walked back to her town. Everyone cheered and partied. "Hi Natsu-kun." Lisanna walked up to Natsu. "Hey." He glared and said coldly. Natsu walked away from her. A red haired woman walked up to Lisanna. "What's wrong with Natsu-kun, Erza?" Lisanna asked. "You didn't hear did you?" Erza looked down sadly. "Hear what?" Lisanna looked at Erza with curiosity. "Lucy and Natsu have been going out for awhile." "So what does that have to do with me?" Lisanna asked. "That girl…the sacrifice…was Lucy." Erza looked down sadly.

Lisanna was shocked, "L-Lucy? Was the sacrifice?" She ran up to her father, "Lucy was the sacrifice?!" "Yes, my dear." Makarov smiled. "What is there to party for?! My best friend was just given to the enemy!" Lisanna shouted. Everyone was silent. "Out of all the girls, you guys had to choose Lucy?! I can't believe you all!" Lisanna stormed away. Everyone was silent with sad expressions. Lucy was such a magical girl. She looked like Alice, she dressed like Red, slept like Aurora, danced like Cinderella, had manners and loved books like Belle, and had the love life of Juliet.

Lucy was the _real _princess of Fairy Tail. She was everything that Lisanna wanted to be. Right when they were friends, she was to be chosen to be sacrifice. Lisanna felt guilty, Lucy was in so much danger because of her.

* * *

With Lucy

She was brought to a castle. "Here is there sacrifice." One of the guards pushed Lucy forward. "Oh? Red Riding Hood?" A male voice with blond hair asked. "Who is my Master now?" Lucy asked. "Sting Eucliffe. Yours? Red?" Sting leaned forward from his thrown. Lucy removed her hood. Everyone was shocked, "Alice in Wonderland?!" "No…I prefer Lucy." She said with a smirk.

"My, my. This will be fun." Sting whispered as a smirked crawled up his face.

* * *

**Thank you! For reading. Please review. Should I continue?**

**I plan on leaving it as it is, but if you guys want me to continue then be free to tell me.**

**Review, and stuff. NaLu v.s StiCy**

**I do not own the Disney Princess, Fairy Tail or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Red = Little Red riding hood**

**Aurora = Sleeping Beauty**

**Alice = Alice in Wonderland**

**Belle = Beauty and the Beast**

**Juliet = Romeo and Juliet**

**Review!**

**Love you'all! Chu~!**


	2. The great escape

Lucy: "The Fairest Maiden: Run Away With Me and The Great Escape?"

Wendy: "Chrissy-chan (Candykill) does not own Fairy Tail."

* * *

Lucy sat on the bed; feeling the silky red covers. There was a knock on the door, "Yes?" "Madam Lucy, you are wanted at the court room." A maid said. "Yes, I'll be there." "Um, Madam Lucy. Lord Sting wants you to wear this." The maid opened the door. She held a very fancy rose and light coloured dress. The maid placed the dress in Lucy's arms and left. Lucy sighed, "But I like what I'm wearing…" Lucy changed into the dress anyway. She kept her hair the way it is, but for an extra touch she took a pink ribbon and made a bow at the back of her head.

She put on pink flats and made her way to the court room. When she got there, maids and butlers bowed to her. She looked down and found a red carpet underneath her. She walked forward towards big brown doors. She pushed it open and found more people mingling. They all had drinks in their hands and they talked with each other. She noticed people from different kingdoms. She even spotted Lord Makarov with his two daughters. "The Fairest Maiden, Lucy Heartfilia!" A man boomed.

Everyone turned her way, gasped and clapped. She found Sting ahead of her, he gestured her to come to him. She walked forward, hearing peoples comments. "Wow, she is beautiful." "What a lucky man." "I am impressed." "She really is the fairest of them all." Sting stuck out his hand and she took it. She saw Lisanna and Mirajane watching her. Lisanna had worried and scared eyes; same as Mira. "Whats going on?" Lucy whispered to Sting. "Play along." Sting replied. A man with spiky silver hair came up. He was followed by a woman with cherry pink hair.

"Sting, long time no see." The man greeted. "Lyon, I see you have a…partner?" Sting raised an eyebrow. Lyon laughed, "Sherry is just my friend. I don't have a maiden yet." Sherry looked down disappointed. "But I see you, Sting have a maiden. The fairest of them all." Lyon glanced at Lucy. "Hello my lady. I am Lyon Bastia, ruler of the kingdom of Lamia Scale." He bowed to her. Lucy curtsyed, "It is a pleasure to met you King Lyon." "The pleasure is all mine. Now, I will take my leave and Sting have fun." Lyon nodded his head to Lucy and Sting and left with Sherry.

"Have you done this before?" Sting asked. "No, but my mother always taught me to be a well mannered lady." Lucy told him. "Oh…" Sting trailed off, "Is it true?" "What is true?" Lucy turned to him. "You have all the qualities of all the princesses?" "What do you believe?" Lucy walked towards the exit. Sting watched her leave as he remembered the words of his friends.

_"What is she like?" Sting asked. "Well, she has all the traits of all the princesses." Lyon told him. "Like what?" Sting asked. Sting turned to his long black haired friend, Rouge. "Looks like Alice, dresses like Red, kind like White, sleeps like Aurora, dances and works hard like Cinderella, beautiful blond hair like Rapunzel, manners and loves books like Belle, and filled with curiosity like Ariel." Rouge listed all the traits. "Wow, she must me special." Sting looked up into the sky, "I want her to be my maiden."_

Lucy made her way to her bedroom and sat on her bed. "I'm Stings Maiden? I…I wanted to be Natsu's, but since he isn't a prince or something…I can't." Lucy took her black headband and looked down on it. _"What are Maidens mama?" Lucy asked. "Maidens are a woman that is owned completely to the king or prince." Her mother replied. _Lucy remembered something and she changed. She put on the same light blue dress. She slipped on her red coat and rushed out. She past everyone without being noticed. She stopped at the forest and she clutched a knife as she walked in.

Lucy was at the outskirts of town when she herd a noise. She turned around and held her knife to someones chest. "Whoa! It's me!" Natsu raised his hands up. Lucy sighed and returned her knife. "You should have said so-." Lucy was cut off. Natsu pulled her close hugging her tightly. "I thought you wouldn't come." Lucy hugged him back, taking in all the warmth of his body. "I was going to kill myself if you didn't show up…" Lucy's eyes widen and pushed him. She landed on top of him.

She felt tears building up, "No!" Natsu was startled. "You can't die! Even if I don't show up, don't kill yourself! I can't live if you died because of me!" Lucy was crying now, she was always so sensitive. Natsu chuckled and wiped her tears away. "Okay, just…don't cry." Lucy sat up and nodded. Natsu sat up too, now they were face to face. "Run away with me." Natsu told her.

"I-I can't." Lucy looked at him. "Please, I can't take this. I can't stand the thought of you with him. Please just run away with me." Natsu begged. "M-My family." "Their…gone." Natsu looked down. "W-what do you mean?" "You father came and took them away. So please, I need this, you need this, we need this." "O-Okay. Whats the plan?" "Meet me here." Natsu told her. "Okay…" Lucy whispered.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Lucy waited for night to fall. She snuck out silently. She made it to the same place they met. Natsu was waiting there leaning against a tree. "Your here." Natsu pushed himself up. "Yea, I made it." Lucy went up to him. He took her hand, "Ready?" "For what?" "I…well lets say I was followed." Natsu smirked. "Wait…what?!" Lucy panicked. Natsu pulled Lucy and they ran, they past the palace guards. "Get them!" They shouted. "Contact the Sabertooth palace and tell them their maiden escaped." The leader ordered. The guards nodded.

"Well, lets see how far you can get…Natsu." The leader smirked. "Come on! Ah…" Natsu had a grin on his face. _Is he enjoying this?! _Lucy thought. "Stop!" Guards yelled. The two ran through the village, people came outside do see the commotion. "Yea! Go Natsu!" Gray cheered, followed by Gajeel, Romeo, and Loke. "Run Lu-chan! Run!" Levy jumped up. "You heard them, Luce." Natsu glanced over his shoulder to her. She smiled and they picked up the paste.

They past the castle and the royal family saw them running. "Go Natsu! Run away with Lucy!" Mirajane squealed. Lisanna was shocked, but then smiled, and cheered. "Get them!" Lord Makarov shouted. Soon all the guards from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were chasing them. The two kept running, its to late to stop now. "Lucy isn't-." Natsu didn't finished his sentence when they fell down a steep hill. The guards stopped and separated into different directions. While Natsu and Lucy were panting at the bottom of the hill.

Natsu rolled over to his side facing Lucy. "Wasn't that fun?" "Ha…I can't believe you do this all the time…" Lucy panted. "Yea…its fun…most times." Natsu pushed himself up. Lucy giggled, "Now what?" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her along. Natsu stopped at a small cottage. "Welcome home." Natsu brought her inside. "Wow!" Lucy examined and explored every room. "We are living here?" Natsu nodded and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. Lucy sighed, and she leaned against Natsu. "A place for ourselves."

* * *

**While at the Kingdom of Sabertooth**

"We are so sorry. We lost them." One of the guards apologized. Sting just stared at the guard, he turned away and sat in his chair. "Find them, kill the man if you need to." "Yes, sir." The guards left the castle. Sting sighed, "Running away when she is my maiden."

The guards searched everywhere. High and low, but no trace. Night fell and they were still searching. That was when they came across something.

* * *

**CHU~!**

They were cuddling at the couch telling stories. That was when the door burst open. The guards came in and ripped them apart. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "Lucy! Let go of her!" Natsu growled. "Quiet!" One of them punched Natsu. "Natsu! No stop!" Lucy was crying. "Take her back to the palace." One said. The men holding her threw her over his shoulder. "Natsuuuu!" Lucy screamed. "Lu…cy." Natsu spitted out some blood.

Natsu was brought back to the Kingdom of Fairy Tail. He faced the royal family. Freed was standing next to Mirajane. He was Mirajane's fiancé. "Natsu, why did you do that?!" Lord Makarov shouted, "They would have killed the village and took Lisanna away." "Natsu, you have to understand-." Freed was cut off. "No! You have to understand us!" Natsu shouted. Everyone was watching him. "Try living when you know that your girlfriend is in some hands of a bastard! You won't know how she is doing or what happened to her! Have you lived through that?!" Natsu shouted at them.

Lisanna, Freed, and Mirajane looked down. "I can't live without her! I can't…I would die for her. Why can't you guys understand that?" Natsu whispered. "Get him home." Lord Makarov shouted. Natsu turned away. "Natsu! If you go near her again…you know what will happen." Natsu clenched his fist, and continued on.

Lucy was brought in from of Sting. Lucy had her eyes covered by her bangs. "You know. You should never do that ever again. Natsu can die right away." Sting sighed. Lucy didn't reply. "Take her to her room." Sting ordered. Maids comforted her and brought her to her room. They left and closed the door. In her hands she held a golden heart. The names Natsu and Lucy were carved onto it. Tears splashed onto the heart, and Lucy held it tightly.

**CHU~!**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

"Father! You told him if he ever sees her again. Why did you call _him_? He did nothing wrong!" Lisanna argued. Her father continued to his throne. There he met a man with red spiky hair and onyx eyes. "Ah, Igneel. Long time no see." Lord Makarov shook hands with him. "Same here. Now where is my son?" Igneel asked. At that moment guards pushed Natsu inside the castle. "Don't touch me!" Natsu pushed one of them. The other held him back, but Natsu got loosed and punched him. He looked up and found his father.

Natsu had a horrified expression. "Shit!" Natsu tried to run back, but the guards that held him blocked his exit. "Natsu, Son." Igneel greeted. Natsu put his hands on his face and dragged down. He needs to exit…now. He turned around to face his father. "Asshole." He greeted. "I have come to take you back." Igneel told him. "Really? That was why I was dragged here?" Natsu looked over to Makarov. Makarov just nodded. "You are a bastard and an asshole." Natsu informed him. "Lets go son." Igneel told him. "No no no. I have unfinished business here." Natsu stopped him.

"Unfinished business?" Igneel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I still need to get Lucy back." "Son, just leave her. There are so many other pretty girls out there." "Really? I am not like you father. I am not going to leave the girl I love, unlike you did to mom. Such an asshole." "Son…I am sorry about that. It had to be done. Can you stop calling me asshole." "Fine, how about doushebag? Does that work?" The guards threw Natsu over their shoulder. Natsu pointed to Makarov, "Your a doushebag you know that? Can I call you King of the assholes? You know that name suits you."

Makarov sighed, "Goodbye Igneel." Igneel nodded his head, "Till next time." "What no goodbye for me? Asshole. Bye King of the assholes!" Natsu shouted. Igneel followed the guards out. "Son, we are holding a party in your return." Igneel told him. The guards stuffed him in a carriage and Igneel followed. Natsu didn't reply. "We are inviting all the kingdoms." Igneel continued. "All the kingdoms?" Natsu whispered.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I am having a lot of writer's block lately for my other stories. So I decided to do this one. Sorry for mistakes and stuff. Please review, favourite, and follow. Love ya'all! Chu~!


	3. Grand Ball

The Grand Ball

* * *

Natsu was following his father through his kingdom. Girls were squealing his name. Natsu rolled his eyes. "Welcome back Natsu-sama!" They squealed. "Thanks…" Natsu muttered. "Natsu-kun I want to be your maiden!" They shouted. "Yea yea." Natsu waved them off. Even though he was so rude to them, they loved him. They reached the castle and he was once welcomed by the maids and butlers. "Natsu!" A little boy shouted. "Romeo!" Natsu picked up his younger brother.

"Welcome back brother!" Romeo greeted. "Thanks. Now you run along I got stuff to do." Natsu put him down. Romeo nodded and ran off. Natsu entered his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. "Damn. This place never changed." He pulled out a picture of Lucy. "What are you doing now?"

* * *

**Sabertooth Palace**

Lucy was now more than a maiden to the kingdom. They treated her like a princess. They loved her so much. "Lucy-chan off to the forest again?" One of the maids asked. "Yes, tell him I'll be back soon." Lucy grabbed her beautiful black stallion and rode off towards the forest. She stopped at the outskirts of town and waited. She jumped off her horse and stood by it She slumped down against a tree. "Useless. I should have stopped days ago." Lucy covered her face. The stallion bent down and rested it's head on her lap.

Lucy smiled and stroked it's hair. "Cherry, at least I have you." She laid her head on top of Cherry's. "Let's go." Lucy got up and so did her stallion. She got on and rode back. Her long silky blonde hair flowing through the wind. She rode into the castle. She dropped off Cherry at the stables. "I'll be back Cherry." Lucy ran off into the castle. She took a deep breath before opening the main room castle doors. She opened the door and everyone made a path for her. She smiled lightly to them. She finally made her way to Sting, she sat in her chair next to him.

She also slipped on her tiara. "My sire I have received an invitation from Lord Igneel." A man said. He bowed and gave Sting the letter. Sting opened the letter and smirked. He took Lucy's hand and Lucy twitched. "Looks like we are going to a masquerade ball." A smile grew on Lucy's face. She always wanted to go to one. Lucy curtseyed to exit. She made her way to her bedroom to get dressed. She slipped on a black ball gown dress. She tied her hair up into a sock bun, with one curl on each side of her face. She inserted a black rose into her bun, and put on her mask.

Sting smirked when he saw her all dressed up. "Ready?" Sting stuck out his hand. She took it with one hand and the other hand held up her dress from the ground. She was led to the carriage. She stepped in and sat down across from Sting. Lucy looked out to the window and admired the sunset. Sting grabbed her hand and stroked it. Lucy was startled, but relaxed. She was blushing and looked to her left slightly. "I love you." Sting told her. He told her that all the time. Repeat and repeat. And her simple reply is, "We're not in love."

"I am…I'm just not sure about you." "Liar. We are not in love. No matter what." Lucy slipped her hand away from his grasp. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Lucy didn't want to accept it. She didn't want him to fall for him, sooner or later she _will_ fall for him. That's how she fell for Natsu. He tried and tried and finally got her. She can't do it, she can't and won't fall for him.

* * *

**CHU~!**

Natsu watched each kingdom arrive one by one. Lisanna stood by his side. Natsu pretty much ignored her. She didn't care, she just loved being next to him. That was when another carriage arrived. Sting got out and helped Lucy out. Sting smiled at the two and led Lucy. Lucy curtseyed and continued. _Why is Natsu here? _Lucy thought.

Hours past and Natsu never had chance with Lucy. She was always so close to Sting. Why? That was when Natsu's father got everyone's attention. "Hello! Everyone I have an announcement to make!" Igneel shouted. Everyone turned to him. "Thank you. First of all I am so grateful that all of you can come and celebrate my son's return. Natsu get up here!" Igneel shouted. Everyone clapped and Natsu dragged his way up to his father. Lucy was shocked, she grabbed Stings arm. Sting was startled, but placed his hand over hers.

"As you all heard. My kingdom is the closet with Fairy Tail. So, we have decided that, my son. And Lord Makarov's daughter…" Igneel trailed off. Makarov dragged his daughter, Lisanna to the stage. She was uneasy and knew what was coming. Lucy also knew what was going to happen. She crushed herself into Sting, holding onto his black tux. She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. Sting embraced her tightly. "Shall be married!" Igneel exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Natsu was shocked, but not Lisanna.

Lucy was broken, her heart shattered. She cried into Sting's chest. "I…I want to go h-home." She sobbed. Sting was shocked. She never called his kingdom _home._ He nodded and led her out. Natsu watched them leave, his heartache. Watching her cling onto him tightly and crying…that should be him. "Lucy wait!" Natsu shouted. But his voice could not overcome the crowds cheers. "Lucy! Lucy!" He shouted.

* * *

**CHU~!**

They got into the carriage. They sat on the opposite sides again. She was sobbing, and he watched her. "Lucy…I-." Sting was cut off. "I-I loved him! It has o-only been a month! Does he not care or need me?" Lucy cried. "That…that's not true. I am sure he still loves you. I don't think any man can never want or crave for you. Once they have you they will need- no…yearn for you." Sting looked down. Lucy looked up to him surprised. It was the first time he ever said something like that to her.

"I am yearning for you. I heard about you ever since I was a little kid. I always wanted to see you. That is why I kidnapped Princess Lisanna in the first place. I went through all that just to see you. I never landed a hand on her or even looked at her." Sting confessed, "All I know is that I love you completely. I know you will never love me, but all I ask is a chance. I can make you forget about him, I can and will fix your heart. Will you give me that chance?"

Lucy looked at him with weak eyes and blush on her cheeks. Her lips parted, and was ready to answer.

* * *

Okay people I decided to update this story again! I might not update for this whole week anymore and on the weekend. I will be on a trip for three days, and the rest is booked with tests and extra classes. Well, I might lose my computer for a week cause of my French test results.

The first test was like 55%, then 70%, and then 92.5%….is that bad? Does those two high marks make up for the 55%? Please tell me! Sorry for mistakes and stuff. I was in a rush. Review, favourite, and follow. Give some feedback! Love ya'all! Chu~!


	4. The masked maiden

The Phantom

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I have a lot of Writer's Blocks lately. But I'm back and ready to update like a madman! Get ready for this chapter! See you at the end! Luv ya! Chu~!

* * *

Her lips parted ready to answer. All that could be heard was the sound of the horses hoves slamming into the ground. "My….answer. My answer….is…." Lucy whispered. "I won't make you rush… but I know what you want. It's to take revenge on Natsu isn't it?" Sting smirked as he saw Lucy look down and smile. "Yes, that is what I wish for." Lucy replied. "Well, then let me be on it right away." Sting leaned back into his chair. "Wait! I want to be apart of it. I want to fight." Lucy sprang her head up. Her face was full of determination, strength, and success. "If you wish." Sting looked out the window, "I will be training you personally then. I don't want other men touching you." Lucy nodded and smirked as she thought of what is coming next.

* * *

Chu~!

* * *

"We need to cancel the wedding!" Natsu paced back and forth once all the guest left. Only the Lord Makarov and Princess Lisanna stood in the room with Natsu and Igneel. "I'm sorry Natsu, it has been already decided." Igneel told him. "Can't you change it?! Did you see that beautiful blond girl that rushed out the castle with another blond boy?! That girl is the one I love! I can't marry Lisanna! Me and Lisanna are only friends and that is all!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu I…." Lisanna trailed off. "Lisanna doesn't even love me-!" Lisanna cut Natsu off. "I love you Natsu! I really do!" Natsu stared at her, "I'm….I'm sorry. I can only think off you as my childhood friend." Lisanna was hurt, but hid it. "Well, you will have to live with it…. cause you are marrying me." Lisanna reminded him. Natsu scoffed, "Not if I can help it." Natsu walked away without another word.

A week passed from the announcement of the marriage of Lisanna and Natsu. The Sabertooth Kingdom existed, but no one heard from there ever since. It was like they all disappeared. In the Dragon Kingdom the place was busy. Today was the day of the wedding. The day the Dragon Kingdom and Fairy Tail will join together as one. Everyone was invited to this spectacular party. What they didn't know….they were going to have some wedding crashers. Dawn fell and the party started, people from all over came to see the wedding. Natsu refused to be there, but was forced because he was the groom. Natsu stood at the alter waiting. Two unidentified people came, one had black hair and the other had blond hair. They were both wearing a mask that was half of their face; a black mask, sequinned in gold. The girl had long blond hair. Her hair tied up in a braided bun with a black natural rose on the side. Dressed in a pretty marvellous white ball gown. The gown was ruffled at the bottom and the waist tied in a black ribbon. She wore long black gloves that when all the way up to her elbow.

The man was dressed in a black tux. Nothing special, but it brought out his messy long black hair. He also wore white gloves, he seemed like a butler. A very handsome one. The girl held onto the man's right arm as they entered the wedding. The wedding started and Lisanna came down walking down the aisle. Natsu was shocked, she did look stunning. Natsu noticed the masked man leave. He didn't mind though, he was interested in Lisanna. The wedding was halfway down, until the priest was shot with an arrow. He fell to the ground dead holding onto his neck. The crowd came to a panic. The girl pulled something from under her gown. It was a sword.

The guards came to protect the two. The masked maiden jumped in and assassinated one of the guards. With one movement of her sword she killed the guard. The guards surrounded her, but one by one they were either shot by an arrow of slashed by her sword. The guards all went down and she was face to face with the two. "Who are you?!" Natsu shouted. He was enraged that this woman can come in and disrespect his family. "I'm afraid I can not tell you that." She took her sword and ran it through the left side of her dress, ripping the gown; she did this so she will have more flexibility. Under her gown she wore black garters that held her weapons. "What do you want from us?" Lisanna hid behind Natsu. The masked man jumped down from his hiding place with his crossbow in his hands.

He smirked, "We just came to drop by. That's all." "Guards! Get these fools!" Igneel shouted. More guards came and Natsu came to fight personally himself. The guards were taken down one by one. Natsu and the masked maiden were fighting head on. "Who are you?" Natsu struggled to keep his sword steady. "The question is _who _do you think I am?" She smirked as she was steady with her sword. "Assassin? Killer? Enemy?" Natsu listed. "Lover maybe." She added. "Natsu me careful!" Lisanna screamed. Natsu ignored her as he focused on the masked maiden. "Lover?" "Your sweet sweet lover." The girl's lips and his were close to touching. She pushed her sword forward throwing him backwards. "I'm out arrows!" The masked man shouted to her. She grabbed a knife from under her dress that was hooked onto her black garter. She tossed it to him and he nodded to her. The battled went on. No one was backing down. Finally Natsu had the girl to the ground.

She thrashed against him, trying to get free. "I… I give up." She whispered. "Finally…. now tell me-." She cut him off. "I give up on fighting so nicely." She stabbed him with a small knife. It was enough for her to get up and escape with the masked man. Nothing was left behind, nothing but the black natural rose lying on the floor. Lisanna ran to Natsu, but Natsu pushed her away. He held his cut as he walked over to the black rose. He picked it up and stared at it, then looked over to the two shadow's disappearing into the dark. "Lover huh?" Natsu whispered.

* * *

"Madam! Your dress!" The maids looked worried. The masked maiden walked straight into the castle with the masked man. "Master Sting! We apologize about Maiden Lucy's dress, and Master Rouge's appearance!" The maids and butlers bowed. He shook them off and smiled at the two. "Satisfied?" "For now." Lucy took of the mask and so did Rouge. "It was quiet entertaining." Rouge smiled. "Take me again next time you go." Rouge left to his room. "Night!" Lucy shouted to him. She turned to Sting and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you want to do?" Sting asked. "Nothing, really. The wedding….it…it was fun." Lucy paused between her words. He held her tight knowing what she was trying to say, "It's okay. Cry, I'm here." Lucy bursted into tears, "S-She was really pretty. i-in that d-dress."

"He really loves her! It's tearing me apart!" Lucy sobbed, "W-Why does it need to be m-me?" "Their just jealous from your beauty. It will be fine, you will be okay." Sting soothed her. Lucy cried in his arms for a while, her tears soaking his clothes.

* * *

Chu~!

* * *

Natsu was in his bedroom looking up at the ceiling. _"Your sweet sweet lover." _The masked madien's voice echoed in his head. "She did look pretty hot…. almost like Lucy…." Natsu whispered. He got up, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to see her." Natsu sneaked out of the kingdom and rode on his horse to the outskirts of the Sabertooth Kingdom. He stood at the exact spot of where they used to met. She wasn't there. He then heard some rustling to his right. He took his horse and slowly approached the noise. He found her. She was in a empty lot holding a sword in her hands. Her horse leaning against a tree watching her.

A black stallion, a new horse of hers. She named her new horse Josephine. He watched Lucy swing the sword at some trees. "Lucy…" He came out of the shadows. Josephine got up and rushed to Lucy's side. Lucy pointed the sword at him, "What are you doing here?" "I….I came to see you." Natsu replied. "Shouldn't you be with your wife." Lucy placed a hand on Josephine to calm her down. "Look I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted the wedding to happen!" Natsu shouted. "You didn't do anything to stop the wedding! If you didn't want the wedding then why didn't you do something?!"

"I tried! Believe me I did!"

"Liar!"

"Lucy I love you! Do you think I am doing all this to hurt you?!"

"Yes! You don't care about me! You lied to me! Your a liar and a cheater!"

Natsu ran to her and crushed her into his chest causing her to drop her sword. "Let me go!" Lucy screamed. Natsu ignored her punching and scratching. "I will never let you go. I love you." Lucy weakened and stood there. "I hate you. I hate you! I hate you so much!" Lucy cried. Natsu chuckled at her, "I love you Lucy. I love you." He pulled away slightly to make some room between them. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" She softly pounded on his chest as tears fell from her eyes, "Baka Natsu." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You're such a child, but that's why I love you." She held onto his shirt, "I'm your sweet sweet lover." Natsu's eyes widen, and Lucy smirked.

* * *

Gunna leave it at that. So please review, fav, and follow. I'll update soon again. Tell me if it is good so far. Love ya'all! Chu~!


End file.
